Plot Twist
by anotherbadpxem
Summary: - BASED ON A TRUE STORY - Sirius has recently come out to the rest of the Marauders, and is having a wonderful time flirting with all of the guys he can lay his eyes on. Remus, however is not all too excited by this fact. He feels a tight knot in the bottom of his stomach, is he really that disgusted that his best friend is gay? Or does his frustration have another origin?


An exasperated sigh left the lips of Remus as he walked into his dorm. He wasn't usually one for any form of passive aggressive behaviour, in fact, it even surprised himself. Fortunately for him, Sirius didn't notice. Remus dropped down on his bed; still not even a glance, a nod, or a smile from his friend. James and Peter were still in the Great Hall, but Remus had found himself without an appetite suddenly, and come up to their shared room. Remus kicked off his shoes, a light thud occurred as each shoe hit the floor, but Remus was unsure if Sirius would even notice the apocalypse at this point.

Sirius seemed infatuated. He sat on his bed, opposite a very handsome boy that Remus had never seen before – the stranger looked slightly older than Sirius, perhaps a year or two ahead of them at Hogwarts, explaining why Remus didn't recognise him. He was definitely in Sirius' league, yet Remus was utterly disgusted. This was the second boy he'd been talking to in the past week. Sirius had been talking, laughing, making lovey eyes at quite a few boys since he'd told his friends that he was gay. Honestly, none of them minded. James was in the honeymoon phase with Lily, he didn't care about who Sirius was hopping into bed with, Peter was generally open-minded, Remus was happy as long as Sirius was. And wasn't he happy?

So why was Remus so disgusted? Why did he want to throw up every time he saw another boy sitting on the end of that bed opposite him?

It was at this point that Sirius leaned over and kissed the boy. Remus had to look away. He knew his unfinished potions essay was on his trunk, slipping his shoes back on, Remus grabbed the essay, along with a quill and some ink, and headed straight to the library. All without Sirius batting an eyelid in his direction.

Remus thought about it on the way to the library. Sirius wouldn't usually be like that, of course. Remus was quiet when he entered the room, and the only noise he made was when he kicked off his shoes. Although it wasn't like Sirius not to notice someone entering the room, especially one of his best friends, maybe he just really liked this guy. Maybe Sirius had transformed into an utter romantic, and he was lost in the other student's eyes. Remus smiled and shook his head, that didn't sound like Sirius at all, but it didn't sound like James either until he started dating Lily. It was more realistic that Sirius was just obnoxiously flirting with the stranger sitting on his bed; so caught up in his own charm that he hadn't noticed Remus' presence.

Remus made it to the library, even though he was seriously beginning to think that he might find his dinner all over the floor. Sitting down in the quietest corner of the library, Remus stared at his half-finished essay and willed it to be finished. He willed Sirius to be back to the old Sirius again – to be their old Padfoot. He was angered by every boy that sat on the end of Sirius' bed. He wanted to curse every person who'd ever touched his lips. And suddenly, it became a very real prospect that Remus wasn't at all happy with Sirius' romantic and sexual orientation.

After a few hours, Remus decided to head back to his dorm. James and Peter should be there, at least (or perhaps only Peter if James was with Lily) and that had to be better than being alone with Sirius. Yet, when he walked into the dorm, that's what he was faced with. Sirius' guest had gone now, but he was still sitting on his bed, a smirk written across his lips.

"You alright there, Moony?" Sirius raised an eyebrow in his direction. "Lookin' a little pale."

"I –" For a moment, Remus considered lying. He had the lie lined up: maybe he ate too much, or maybe he ate some dodgy chicken, maybe he was allergic to something in the dessert. "I just don't like sitting opposite you making out with some guy."

He wasn't sure where it came from, but there was no way he could take it back now.

"Excuse me?" The smirk disappeared from Sirius' lips, and a dark anger came over his grey eyes. "I believe that you said you were fine with this. Everyone did. Was that just a lie?"

"No – no it wasn't. I just don't think your displays of affection are appropriate in such a communal area."

"Which is why we were here alone."

"Well, I want to be able to come into my room without seeing that."

"It's my room too, Moony. Is it your time of the month?"

"Fuck off, Padfoot."

"Gladly." Sirius got up from his bed immediately, storming out of the room. When Remus went to look for him later, he wasn't in the Common Room, the Great Hall, or anywhere else.

Remus didn't see much of his friend for a few days. Sirius avoided their dorm until he absolutely needed to sleep, barely spent any time in the Common Room, and Remus couldn't spot him in the Great Hall at mealtimes.

It affected Remus' mood greatly. While he no longer felt that tight, knotted feeling at the bottom of his stomach whenever he saw Sirius with a guy, but he was miserable at the thought of not seeing his friend. Lily was much more perceptive than the other guys. One day when they were alone in the common room, James and Peter long since retired to their dorm, she asked. And he told her what went on. It was the first time that he had old anyone exactly what happened during that fight. It felt good.

"You feel sick when you see him with a guy, you say?" Remus nodded. "And you get annoyed at him kissing them in front of you?"

"Yes."

"You utterly oblivious Flobberworm, Remus!" Lily laughed, shaking her head. "You like him!"

It honestly baffled Remus that he had to be told this by Lily, but it honestly started to make sense. He wasn't disgusted; he was _jealous._

"Oh," Remus looked down at his lap, hiding a smile. "Do you think he likes me?"

"Are you kidding? He could go anywhere with those boys, but he went to your dorm. Where his bed is just across the room from yours. He was _trying_ to make you jealous, to see if you react," Lily shrugged. "I just don't think he expected to react quite as badly."

"Should I tell him?"

"Yes!" Lily pushed Remus off of the chair, nodding towards the staircase. "Off you go."

"Lily, I –" Remus didn't have time to finish voicing his concern, before she gave him a gentle glare and repeated her order. He reluctantly headed up the stairs, feeling much more relief than he ever had.

Sirius was still awake when he entered the dorm, reading by the light of his wand. With James and Peter asleep, there wasn't much else he could do. And he was horribly bored, yet it still wasn't making him tired.

Remus sat on the end of his bed, causing Sirius to place down his book and look up.

"What?" Sirius' tone was defensive. Remus couldn't blame him after the week they had.

"I need to talk to you, if that's okay."

Sirius rolled his eyes and prepared for a half-hearted apology. "Go on."

"I've figured out something in the last five minutes, with the help of Lily. It turns out that I –" Remus stared down at the book which Sirius had placed on the bed now that Remus was sitting opposite him. It occurred to him then that he was sitting in the same place as the other boys had been, and he got nervous. His hand reached up to the back of his neck, nervously giving the back of his head a scratch. "I don't mind much that you like boys. I just don't like you kissing them. Not unless they're…"

He didn't know how he could finish that last sentence.

"You?" Sirius asked in a mocking tone, eyebrows raised and a smirk plastered across his face.

Remus looked up with pleading eyes, he didn't need Sirius making fun of him right now. That's the moment when Sirius understood. The smirk dropped off his face and his eyebrows were lowered. There and then, Sirius kissed Remus for the first time, and Remus' sickness finally went away.

"Well, that's a plot twist," Sirius smiled as he pulled away. "Prongs is going to hit the ceiling."


End file.
